Zemon
by Wrathwalker
Summary: Lincoln sees a spacecraft crash landing into a forest at Royal Woods. He discovers an alien known as a Zemon and keeps him secret from people on Earth. Lincoln then introduces the Zemon to things of Earth. How will this turn out?


**ZEMON**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

From afar, a mysterious spaceship flies to the moon. Activating its thrusters, the vessel speeds to the moon, but an asteroid appeared and rammed the spaceship. The engine broke, and the ship was hurling towards earth like a meteorite. It gets closer and closer to Earth's atmosphere, and spins out of control.

Meanwhile, at Royal Woods, school has ended. All students cheered that school was over, and rushed to their buses. Lincoln walks with Clyde to the bus. They were both happy to get out of school because they were bored from studying history of Egypt.

"School has finally ended! I'm so excited for dinner! I'm getting my favorite food for dinner!" Clyde says.

"Good for you, Clyde. I'm probably gonna have the usual." Lincoln says.

"Well, that's alright. Maybe I'll give you some of my dinner tomorrow at school for lunch!"

"Thanks Clyde, but I'm good."

The two besties get to their bus, and of course, sit together. The bus begins to ride. Lincoln sees Ronnie Anne sitting with no one, and was sleeping. He smiles at her and just looks out the window, waiting for his stop. A few minutes later, the bus reached Lincoln's stop. He and Clyde got off the bus, and they wave goodbye to each other.

Lincoln walks his way to his home. All he felt like doing was just going through his sisters and then play some games. All of a sudden, Lincoln stopped as he heard the sound of a boom. He heard it come from above, and so he looks up to see a big spaceship burning and crashing to the ground.

"Whoa." Lincoln said.

The ship gone out of sight into a forest, and Lincoln heard the sound of the spaceship crash landing. Curious, Lincoln begins to run to the forest to find the spacecraft. He walks through bushes, and tries to go through trees, and squishes a spider on the ground. He goes through more trees, and finally finds the crashed ship. Lincoln smiles as he sees the spaceship, and approaches to it. He gets near the ship and sees a symbol on it. It was a simple symbol, a square with an upside down triangle inside it, and sees a word below the symbol and read: "Zemon."

"What's a Zemon?" Lincoln asked himself.

Suddenly, the ship opens its door, and Lincoln jumps and tries to hide. He peeks out to see what he expected. An alien. It was pitch black, with a wide mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and it had a strange eye that was shaped like a big orange cross. The alien growls and lets out its orange acidic saliva. It crawls out of the ship and then stands to see the crashed ship in view. Lincoln peeked out a bit more, but then he slips and falls, causing attention to the alien. Lincoln looks up to see the alien looking at him. It growls at him and slowly begins to approach him. Lincoln starts getting frightened by the alien. It seemed like it was about to attack him, but the alien just stands to him and makes more noise. Lincoln couldn't Understand it. It sounded like it was trying to communicate with him.

"What?" Lincoln said.

The alien makes more noise, and still Lincoln could not understand it.

"I can't speak your language." Lincoln claimed.

The alien just looks at him, doing nothing. Lincoln looks to the ship, and realizes the alien is the Zemon.

"So...you're the Zemon?" Lincoln asked.

The alien seemed to understand him and nodded.

"Would you like to go with me?" Lincoln asked.

The Zemon nodded.

"Well, in secret. I don't want my sisters to see you. They might freak out." Lincoln said.

The Zemon just tilts its head, probably not knowing what 'freak out' mean't.

"Uhh, freak out means...like..scared of something and start running."

The Zemon makes more noise and then nods.

"Ok little Zemon. Come with me."

Lincoln walks with the Zemon to home. Suddenly, while Lincoln was taking the Zemon with him, a Wasp seemed ready to sting him. Lincoln got afraid for a second, but the Zemon jumps and eats the Wasp. Lincoln, relieved, pats the Zemon on the head, and continues to walk with it.

They finally reached home, and Lincoln opens the door.

"Remember, my sisters can't see you, so try your best to hide. Ok?"

The Zemon nods.

"Good."

Lincoln goes inside. Lori was talking on the phone with Bobby.

"No he didn't!" Lori yelled on the phone, "You gotta be kidding me! He literally cheated on her!? Nuh uh! That is wrong! If I find him, I will beat him up!"

Lincoln then sneaks upstairs, and the Zemon sneaks with him. Lincoln dodges Lola when she was driving her mini car, and reaches his room.

"Phew!" Lincoln said, but soon realized that the Zemon was gone.

"Zemon? Where did you go!?" Lincoln asked loudly, but the Zemon appears at the door from invisibility.

"Whoa! You can go invisible?" Lincoln asked.

The Zemon nodded.

"Awesome!" Lincoln complimented.

"Oh wait! I gotta get something!" Lincoln said.

He gets out of the room and finds Lisa's room. He sneaks inside while Lisa was working on chemicals. Lincoln finds Lisa's project, the Translator. He then rushes back to his room and closes his door. He puts the translator on the Zemon's chest and sets it on English.

"There. Speak to me now!" Lincoln commands.

"Why?" The Zemon asked.

"It works! I understand you now!" Lincoln said.

"This thing on me makes you understand me?" The Zemon asked.

"Yeah. It's Lisa's translator. Pretty cool huh?"

"I guess so."

"So Zemon..."

"That's not my name. That's the name of my species." The Zemon added.

"Oh...then what's your name?" Lincoln asked.

"My name is Xisas."

"Heh. Your name sounds like Jesus."

"Who's Jesus?"

"Never mind. So where did you come from?"

"I came from the planet Tark. That's where the Zemon Fortress is."

"Your Planet sounds cool!"

"It is cool indeed, but I can't go back since my spaceship's engine has been destroyed...and the rest of it."

"Don't worry. I think you're gonna like Earth. Just stay with me and don't reveal yourself to anyone else unless I say so."

"Why? It's very unhealthy to remain isolated by others."

"Well...its...because...you...are...different."

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you see...you are an alien and people out here would freak out if they saw an alien."

"An alien?"

"Yes. An alien."

"Your Planet sucks."

"Come on. Don't say that already. I think you'll like it here!"

"If you say so."

Xisas' stomach rumbles, and he realizes that he's hungry.

"I'm hungry. Do you have food here?" Xisas asks.

"Yeah we do! Be right back!" Lincoln says.

Lincoln gets out of the room and closes the door to go get food. Xisas lays in Lincoln's bed, and sees his Ace Savvy comic book. He opens it to see the opening dialogue. He got interested in it, and continued. Lincoln comes through the door with a slice of pizza.

"Hey. I got you pizza. I hidden it from my sisters so they wouldn't snag it from me."

Lincoln sees Xisas with his hands on his comic.

"Oh, you're reading Ace Savvy? Let me tell ya, that guy rocks. I'm a big fan."

"Ace Savvy is a hero?"

"Yep! He _Deals_ out some justice!"

"We have a hero in Tark called Emperor."

"Ooohh! Emperor! Anyway, I got you food!"

"What is it?"

"It's pizza! Try it!"

Xisas smells it and takes a huge bite. He chews and swallows the pizza in enjoyment. He then chomps on the pizza with big bites, devouring the whole thing.

"That was delicious! Do you have more!?" Xisas asked.

"Uhh no. That was the last one." Lincoln said.

"Dang."

"Lincoln!!!" Lola screams.

Lincoln gets scared and tells Xisas,

"Be right back!"

Xisas was wondering what was going on. He goes invisible and follows Lincoln.

"I know it was you! You threw away my beauty pageant tape! Where is it!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I didn't Lay a finger on it!"

"Lies! I will rip you apart if you don't tell me!"

Xisas, still invisible, gets afraid when he heard Lola threaten him. He wanted to strike at her, but remained invisible for Lincoln.

"Ok ok! It's at the living room under the TV."

"Thank you!" Lola yells. She whispers "Idiot!" As she walks downstairs.

Lincoln goes back to his room to find Xisas worried for him.

"She seems very harmful." Xisas says.

"What? You overheard?"

"I saw while I was invisible. Who was that?"

"Oh. That was Lola. She was trying to find her beauty pageant tape recording."

"Has anyone seen my translator!?" Lisa asks out loud.

"Don't answer that." Lincoln tells Xisas.

"Well, Earthman...anything else you like to do?" Xisas asks.

"My name's Lincoln, and yes. Let me show you!" Lincoln says.

"Your name sounds like Vinkun." Xisas says.

"...Never say that again."

"Ok."

Lincoln takes out his gaming console and introduces Xisas to it.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
